Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scale printing or marking instrument, and more particularly to a scale printing or marking instrument which is capable of accurately and quickly marking a scale having given intervals and allowing a pattern having given intervals for artistic or ornamental indication or expression to be drawn in a figure, chart, diagram, etc. for making a design drawing in the fields of civil engineering, architectural engineering, mechanical engineering, electric and electronic engineering, etc., such as a building design drawing, a working diagram, a tile distribution drawing, interior design drawing, etc.
Heretofore, in the drawing operations as described above, it has been required to put fine graduation marks at a required portion in the drawing, by hand, using a graduated scale. The operating efficiencies of these scale marking operations have been extremely low as compared with essential operations of design or drawing. In addition, it has been difficult to accurately reproduce a number of continuous graduation marks onto the drawing.
When transparent or translucent paper such as tracing paper or tracing cloth is used in combination with section paper placed under the paper, marks or patterns having accurate intervals can be reproduced on the paper without using a scale. The operation efficiency cannot be improved due to difficulty in registering with a reference point or line or trouble in an operation of selectively omitting unnecessary lines.